conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
RTS Koiwai
|ridership = 525,486 daily (2010 est.) |open = 11/29/2000 |close = |owner = Koiwai Department of Transportation |operator = Koiwai Department of Transportation |character = |depot = |stock = |linelength = |tracklength = |notrack = |gauge = Standard Gauge |old gauge = |minradius = |racksystem = |route number= |el = Third-Rail |speed = |elevation = |website = |map = |map_state = collapsed }} Rapid Transit System-Koiwai, commonly called RTS Koiwai or RTS, is the rapid transit system in the City of Koiwai and its surrounding suburbs. It is administered by the Koiwai Department of Transportation (KDOT), which also operates local bus service under the LBS Koiwai name. Since opening in 2000, the network has grown to include six lines and 64 stations. RTS Koiwai is the second busiest rapid transit system in the Ivalice in number of passenger trips. There were 94,078,020 trips in 2009, which is about 257,748 per day. The average daily amount of trips in 2010 year-to-date is 525,486. Fares are calculated based on distance traveled and time of day. Riders enter and exit the system using a stored-value card in the form of a paper magnetic stripe farecard or a proximity card known as TransCard. History Traffic in Koiwai reached the limits of freeway capacity in the mid-1980s. Activists and businesses called on the municipal government to do something about the problem. In 1990, the Koiwai Department of Transportation formalized plans for a regional transportation network consisting of bus, light rail heavy rail, regional rail. Plans were approved by the Ivalician Federal District Assembly in 1993, and construction on the heavy rail component began on March 30, 1993 after a ceremonial groundbreaking at the Koiwai Metropolitan Government Building. The system was designed to open in five phases. The first phase, Phase 1, opened on November 29, 2000, with twenty-four stations on two lines, the Yellow and Green. Phase II, which added the Blue Line was completed on April 1, 2003. Heavy delays involved with the political climate of the city pushed the subway's completion back several years. The system was intended to be completed in 2006, but will instead be completed in 2010 if it remains on schedule. Phase III re-aligned the Blue Line to provide service along Ivalice Boulevard, which construction for was deemed too disruptive to be completed parallel to Phase II as planned, was completed on November 21, 2009. The most recently completed portion was Phase IV, which added the Orange and Red Lines and an extension to the Blue Line. Construction on the final phase, Phase V, was completed on April 19, 2010, which extended the Green, Orange, Blue, and Red Lines to the southern and eastern suburbs, and added a sixth line, the Purple Line. Network Since opening in 2000, the system has been gradually expanded to include 42 stations on six lines. There are 54 stations in the City of Koiwai, one station in Randgriz County, Federal District, and 3 stations each in Fairfield County, Federal District, Prince George's County, Federal District, and Westminster County, Federal District. The majority of RTS Koiwai's track is underground, as are 49 out of 64 stations. Out of the remaining 15 stations, 7 are elevated, and 8 are on ground level. The system is not built around a single station, but the intersection of its two busiest lines, the Yellow and Green, at KDOT/Metro Center-Dalmasca Station is considered to be the central station. It is also the second busiest station after Koiwai Central Station. Metro Center is one of the four core stations, stations that form a makeshift border around the downtown core of Koiwai, with the other three being Elysian Fields, Summerfield, and City Zoo. Routes The system is divided into seven routes which in turn make up the six lines. The routes are as follows: Fares RTS Koiwai fares vary based on the distance traveled and the time of day at entry. During rush hours (weekdays from 4:45 until 10:00 and 15:00–19:00), fares range from 1.75i to 5.00i, depending on distance traveled. At all other times, fares are 1.50i, 1.75i 2.00i, or 2.25i, based on distance traveled. Discounted fares are available for students up to tertiary level, the disabled, and the elderly. Riders enter and exit the system using a stored-value card in the form of a paper magnetic stripe farecard or a proximity card known as TransCard. The fare is deducted from the balance of the card upon exiting the system. Farecards are purchased primarily at vending machines in each station. Farecards can hold up to 50.00i in value and are reused until the value of the card reaches zero, upon which the card is "captured" by the exit kiosk. Future expansion Government officials have called for an extension of the Yellow line west of Metro Center in order to provide transit service to the relatively underserved Westside. The extended Yellow line would travel west along Dalmasca Street, and turn north to travel along Ancho Avenue, terminating at Winter Park/Ancho. Government officials are also speculating on the possibilities of extending the Blue line further into Malcolm Gardens, possibly to connect with KARRS at Malcolm Gardens station, and the Red and Orange lines west into the Monocacy region. Officials are also in the design stage of an expansion of the Orange Line south from Landover along the Altamont Highway to the Altamont Proving Ground and Clover Hill Naval Station, and ending in the National Harbor area. The segment has passed a federal EI/AA study, and federal funding options will be determined as soon as October. Category:Ivalice Category:Travel